


They Left Us

by J_E_McCormick



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, it's tiny and mostly Lex tbh but hey ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first one to leave them had been their father.</p><p>The second one to leave them was Gennaro.</p><p>Sitting at the bottom of the tree, with Dr Grant in front of her, Timmy trapped up in the tree - still in the jeep after the T. rex had pushed it over - Lex couldn't help being frightened they would be left again; that she would be left alone, her father and Gennaro and Timmy and Grant, all gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Left Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight hybrid of movie and book universes and canon. It's mainly movieverse, with just a little bit of bookverse to flesh out Lex and her relationship with her father.

The first one to leave them had been their father.

Lex adored her father - he played baseball with her, taught her about computers, ruffled her hair and called her 'sport'. She remembers sitting on his lap to watch the football as a kid, still wears the baseball cap he got after taking her to her first game. Tim had never been as close with him, but Lex was.

She'd cried when he left. He'd tweaked her cap and called her 'sport', walked out of the house and never came back. She'd gone to visit him a few times, but then he'd said he was busy, and the visits dwindled. Her mother said they were getting a divorce, and that he wouldn't be coming back.

After that, Lex barely saw her father at all.

The second one to leave them was Gennaro.

It was dark, raining heavily, thunder and lighting loud and bright overhead. Lex had been frightened, with the huge head of the Tyrannosaur looming over the fence, the dismembered limb of the goat leaking blood onto the sunroof of the jeep. Perhaps the security afforded by having an adult with them was an illusion, but it had been there regardless.

At least, until Gennaro had opened the door and bolted. She'd stared after him, her terror growing as she watched his figure disappear into a haze of heavy rain and behind a restroom door. Then they were alone - just her and Tim, who was still staring open-mouthed at the Tyrannosaur.

They'd never seen Gennaro after that.

Sitting at the bottom of the tree, with Dr Grant in front of her, Timmy trapped up in the tree - still in the jeep after the T. rex had pushed it over - Lex couldn't help being frightened they would be left again; that she would be left alone, her father and Gennaro and Timmy and Grant, all gone.

"He left us." She whimpered, the only thing she was able to voice her terrified thoughts. "He left us."

"But that's not what I'm gonna do." Grant had told her, gripping her shoulder, looking her straight in the eyes. She'd met his gaze, and nodded - she trusted him. Dr Grant wouldn't leave them.

And he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a quite long-standing headcanon that the reason Lex seems so affected by Gennaro abandoning them in the car is because her father abandoned her when he and her mother divorced. It might be a little bit of projection on my part but eeehhh I like it.
> 
> Any and all feedback would be super appreciated, since this is my first venture into writing Jurassic Park fanfiction, and I really hope to do more.


End file.
